Parallel Hearts
by Black Jinx
Summary: Full summary inside. Reviewers, you decide the pairings! LxOc or LightxOc


_**Title:** Parallel Hearts_

_**Author:** Black Jinx_

_**Summary: **She has no memories of her past, Kira lives on the streets of Japan, making her living the best way she could. But some trouble-making catches the attention of a certian detective, something is stirred up. She discovers that there is a large probability of retaining all her memories, but as with everyone else, there are some thing better left forgotten._

_**Rating:** T_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or it's characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

Chapter 1

_A gentle breeze. Bright sunshine shone upon the grass, with few puffy, perfect clouds in the sky. It was neither too warm, nor too cold, just perfect. It was as if there was no weather at all. Below, and all around him, L could see grass, waving like water. Small patches of beautiful flowers grew here and there. He could see people in the distance._

_He walked, feeling the rays of the sun warm his body. He himself had a white shirt on, and baggy white pants, nothing near to what he had fallen asleep in. As he walked, he could see distinctive features of the people he saw. Both were girls, each wearing a white sundress, and a hat to keep the sun out of their eyes. One of them turned towards him, and he was struck in awe by her beauty. She had long, flowing black hair that gently swayed in the breeze. She had blue almond shaped eyes, eyes that held secrets and mysteries to others around her._

_She looked so familiar, and he couldn't remember why. He must have known her in one way or another, and still could not put a name to her face. He extended a hand towards her, in an emotion he didn't recognize. She willingly accepted it, and pulled him towards the other girl. She too had black hair, but much shorter, almost mid-back, and she had green eyes that glittered like emeralds._

_"Come, Lawliet. Come play with us," the girl who had his hand said. "Look, Takara, it's Lawliet. He's dreaming about us," she said to her friend, and Takara smiled at him. "He will meet us soon then." She knew him. She must have known him, to call him by his name so casually._

_He wanted to call her name. He remembered how it felt to say it. It was sweet, like the taste of honey, and rolled off his lips in a familiar sensation. "Katrina." The girl stopped pulling him, but wouldn't face him. L smiled, happy that he had remembered, until he felt a cold wind blow across the grassy field._

_Something had changed. L looked around, but could no longer see a grassy field, nor flowers. The sky had darkened, as though the light was being sucked away. It was all a barren wasteland now. He heard a piercing scream, and looked toward where Takara had been sitting. All that remained of her was her bloodstained dress, ripped, pieces of flesh and hair._

_"Katrina, what's going on? What's happened to Takara?" L looked to Katrina, and was shocked. She was facing him now, with fear in her eyes. Her arms were held tight to her chest, as though in disbelievement that she had touched him. "W-who are you?" she asked._

_L staggered back. She had just been calling him by his true name a few minutes ago, and now she didn't know who he was? "Who are you?" she screamed at him. "Answer me! Who are you!" She had been so busy screaming at him, she didn't notice the...creature._

_"Katrina, watch...!" But it was too late. It pounced on her, holding her body in it's..claws, and ripped her in two, the blood dripping down its arms, exposing her innards and spine. She screamed, so loud that L thought his brain would tear in half. His heart pounded, like a drum against his ribcage._

_He felt a sudden pain in his back and chest, and looked down to see a knife-like object piercing him through, like the dough-kabobs that he would make out of boredom._

_"A yummy little you'll make," he heard a voice say in his ear. It sounded like a scrambled voice. Hot breath hit the back of his neck, and it smelt of blood._

L jerked himself out of his sleep, his body drenched in a cold sweat. 'Just a nightmare, that's all,' he said to himself, trying to steady his heartbeat. He felt as though he was going to be sick, and tried to stand.

_Katrina_

'Yes, that was her name.' L scrambled to his computer, wanting to find out something. His fingers flew over the keyboard, typing in his information as fast as he could. After a few minutes, several photos and newspaper articles flooded his screen, along with several "Missing Child" ads.

_Katrina Aijou, missing since October 31st, 2000._

_"Oh come on, Rue, you're such a wimp!" a thirteen year old girl told him. "You can't even hop the fence, and I'm younger than you!" She wore a baggy black t-shirt, and formfitting jeans. Her glossy black hair had been tied in a ponytail, keeping most of it out of her eyes._

_"I am not!" L yelled at her. He looked no different that he had that day, white shirt and baggy jeans. "We're gonna get in trouble again!"_

_She pulled her bottom eyelid down, and stuck her tongue out at him, mocking him. "Oh, you're such a baby!"_

L remembered that day. They were hopping the gates again, after Watari had told them not to. She was a delinquent, and she never let the authorities get to her. Despite being so many years younger than he was, she had more spunk that any ruffian teenager he ever knew in his twenty-four years.

He looked at his screen again, at the Missing Child ad.

_She was last seen walking with her mother, Yume Aijou._

L never did fully understand it. One year, one year after they met and became friends, she disappeared. Disappeared from the face of the earth, and left no trace from her whereabouts. He found one photograph, a perfect image of the day they were hopping fences. He dragged it off of the ad, and printed it. She had to be somewhere, how hard can it be to find one girl?

_You will meet us soon._

The detective tried to figure out what she meant, the Takara child. How would she know something like that, if they were to meet soon or not. L shook his head, driving the girls' images from his mind, and focus on the Kira case at hand.

* * *

**_~Somewhere in Shibuya~_**

A woman awoke from her dream, still feeling the creatures claws gripping her waist. She had been used to it, the dreams that haunted her. But the one thing that she truly was confused for, was how that boy knew her.

"Bad dream, Kira?" a devilish voice asked her, coming from the shadows. The girl turned her head slowly to the thing in the corner of her dark room. "Peeping in my dreams again, Dhokun?" she asked him, her long hair falling to her sides like a black wedding veil. She heard a chuckle, as he stepped away from the shadows. Had he been able to be seen by anyone other than her, they would think he was a demonic being from Hell. Looking as though he was stitched together using bits and pieces of animal skins, limbs, and pieces. He was a Shinigami.

"How could I not" he said with a grin, showing rows upon rows of sharp teeth,"when you thrash around like you're in ecstasy? You humans are such interesting creatures."

She smiled. "You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"I have been called that before."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kira pulled her long hair back, using her fingers to comb it, giving it a somewhat brushed look. She took the rubber band from her wrist, and tied her hair into a ponytail. Stepping from her bed, she felt a small rustle of sheets, and looked to see her dog, Husky, looking up at her with lazy, sleepy eyes. He was a black and white husky, as his name claimed. She hadn't though of a good name for him, but he was able to come when she called "Come here, you damn husky!"

"Mornin', baby," she said, scratching behind his ears. "Momma's gotta go get ready for work, so she can put food on the table and in your bowl." Husky whined, as though he was agreeing with her. He lay his sleepy head back down, and dozed off once again.

"Lazy puppy," she smirked. Standing from her bed, she stripped out of her black tank top and panties, grabbed a towel, and marched into the bathroom. "Dhokun, can you find me something _decent_ to wear today?" He gave her a simple nod of the head. She untied her hair, and shook it out, stepping under the shower.

She stood under the warm water of the shower, letting it soothe the muscles under her skin. She had heard countless times from her friend, Takara, that she was drop dead gorgeous, but she denied everything that she said. What was the point of being "pretty" if she had no memories of anything before the day she turned fourteen?

Takara was pretty. Her hair was always cut evenly, and she always wore simple, elegant things, not what Kira usually wore. She worked at a music store, and they didn't really have a dresscode, so as long as she didn't look like a slut, they would let her through their doors. As she stepped out of the shower, she felt a warm tongue run up her leg.

Husky sat by the toilet, watching his mistress's every move. The two year old dog was used to Dhokun by now, and treated him as a member of the home with respect. Wrapping the towel around her underneath her arms, Kira picked up the empty water bowl, and filled it. "Here bud. Momma's got some more water for you." She listened to him lap up the water, as she tried to get dressed for the day. Dhokun had picked out a pair of black baggy jeans, and a white shirt that had a chibi alien on it saying 'We come in peace. Don't haite us cuz you ain't us.' She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You said decent," he told her. Kira shrugged her shoulders. "It'll do." She fixed her bra into place, and finished with the t-shirt. She grabbed her cellphone and keys, her wallet, and Husky's dog leash. Kira placed her tongue between her teeth, and whistled. Husky came bolting out of the bathroom, and towards her. She clipped the leash on him, turned to Dhokun. "Follow me if you want, I'm not taking the Death Note today.", and locked the door on her way out.


End file.
